


The mother curse

by Immigrant_writer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Complete, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I've thought about this for far too long, Impregnation, Lemons, Mind Control, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer
Summary: The fight with Vanica has a very different effect when Vanica decides that Noelle needs to be more like her mother for their fight.  And it's probably not what you're thinking.Spoilers for Black Clover Ch. 268. Deviates from the story as of Ch. 255.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

“What was your name again?”  
Noelle panted in rage before looking up at the demon possessed woman. “Noelle Silva. A royal from the Clover Kingdom, and a member of the Black Bulls.” She declared.  
Vanica smiled. This… this was excellent news.  
“I got a good idea.” She said, an excited tinge to her voice. She looked at Lolopechka. “Megicula, let’s quit killing her.”  
Vanica couldn’t tell who was more shocked, Noelle, or Megicula.  
Vanica callously picked up Lolo’s body. “Let’s bring this thing to Spade.”  
She looked at Noelle, “I just remembered, I fought a girl with armor like Noelle-chan’s before. I think it was Aicer-chan. It was such fun! And she became so much stronger after we took those children hostage.” She looked at Noelle, madness visible in her eyes. “Noelle will get stronger too right? If I take a hostage…”  
Noelle struggled to get up.  
“You’re just like her.” Vanica said.  
From anyone else, Noelle might have been taken it as a compliment. From the Dark Triad member…  
“Was she your sister?”  
“Don’t talk about my mother!” Noelle screamed.  
“Mother?” Vanica asked. She thought about the word as she tucked the Queen of the Heart Kingdom under her arm. Then she smiled. She’d just gotten a wonderful idea. “Oh yes. That will do quite nicely. I expect to fight you at your best Noelle!”  
And then everything exploded.

////

Noelle glared at the black mark on her arm as she scrubbed at it. She knew it wouldn’t come off, but the mark filled her with fear and anger.  
She’d been cursed.  
That bitch had cursed her.  
Noelle punched the mirror above the sink, shattering it to pieces. She took a moment to appreciate that her hand was unfazed by the blow. She really had gotten stronger. The only problem was the curse.  
What did it do? Vanica’s Curse-Warding magic was mysterious, but it was still a curse and Gordon had promised that he would identify it with his family’s help. After an uneventful, and unnerving, visit to his family, they’d left with the Agrippa’s promising to contact them if they had more information.  
It won’t matter anyway, Noelle thought. It won’t be here for long. When we attack the Spade Kingdom, it won’t matter. I’ve gotten stronger and will defeat Vanica.  
With a nod, Noelle glanced at the broken mirror before walking past it and out the door. She chose not to look at the curse anymore.  
If she had, she may have noticed the slight glow it gave off as she walked to Asta’s room.  
She looked at the door. Asta was probably in there sleeping. He’d come back from his training with the mysterious Vice-Captain the Black Bulls apparently had exhausted himself.  
She shook her head. Bakasta had probably tired himself out.  
She walked up to the door.  
That dummy just didn’t know when to quit.  
She opened the door.  
Asta looked at her. “Noelle?” He asked. He was sitting on his bed looking at his Grimoire. His right arm was still that freaky mix of red and black that he’s assured them wasn’t a problem.  
Noelle closed the door behind her.  
“Oh, Noelle.” Asta gave her his usual stupid smile. “I’m glad you’re here. There’s someone I want to introduce you to.”  
Noelle walked up to the anti-magic knight, a small smile on her face.  
“Noelle?” Asta asked, getting freaked out by her behavior. He put his grimoire aside.  
Noelle reached for his trousers, and unzipped it freeing his manhood.  
“Noelle?” Asta yelled as he began moving back. “What’s gotten into you?”  
Noelle took off her panties, which were dripping wet, and, with them in hand, grabbed her friend’s penis. He was erect instantly.  
“Okay, this isn’t funny anymore.” Asta said as he began to get up. “Why are you-?”  
Noelle jumped onto him before he could get far, wrapping her legs around his waist and shoving his penis deep inside her vagina. Asta fell back onto the bed. They both sat there, looking each other in the eye, Asta’s penis practically vibrating in the water mage.  
Like a broken spell Nolle’s smile slid off her face, giving way to shock and pain. She seemed frozen.  
“Cover her mouth!” Liebe said.  
Asta looked at his Grimoire. “Wha-?”  
“I did not agree to work with you only for you to be arrested because a royal decided to accuse you of something.”  
Asta blinked. “Noelle wouldn’t-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, his right arm moved on its own, grabbed Noelle’s panties out of her hand and stuffed them into her mouth as she opened it to scream. The hand kept still on her face to muffle her.  
Asta blinked in shock. And was more shocked when Noelle hugged him.  
After a few seconds, Noelle stopped screaming. She looked at Asta before motioning for the hand.  
“Liebe.” Asta said firmly. He trusted Noelle.  
The hand moved. “Your funeral.”  
Noelle removed her underwear from her mouth before looking down at where she and Asta were connected. Had she really just walked in and given him her virginity? It had seemed like the most normal thing in the world. Wash hands, breathe, stuff yourself with Asta’s cock and start bouncing.  
It was so… fast. She had always pictured their- her, she meant her- first time to be special.  
“Noelle, what’s wrong?” Asta asked.  
Noelle looked at him, flabbergasted at her own actions before she stared back at where they were connected. Her body began to move, raising her off of her teammate until he was halfway out. And then it plunged back in. Too Noelle’s horror, she had actually began bouncing.  
“Noelle.” Asta grunted. “Stop.”  
“It’s not me. Noelle said frantically. “I would never- I mean I didn’t want to- I mean, I might want to, but I wouldn’t.” Noelle shook her head. “I don’t know.”  
Noelle’s body continued to bounce on Asta’s cock, and it felt great. He fit so snugly inside her that Noelle felt she wouldn’t want to separate from him ever again.  
Asta wasn’t doing much better. As innocent as some saw him, he was still a teenager going through puberty. He’d had fantasies about girls before, and Noelle had even began featuring in some of them after they went to the Beach, but none of them had gone this far or felt this good.  
Noelle’s vagina pressed against him from every direction in a way he’d never imagined possible and the feeling of her ass landing on his lap every few seconds was more erotic than it should have been. He hugged her back as she seemed to quicken her pace. Suddenly, his own body seemed to gain a mind of its own as he also began bouncing her up and down.  
Noelle froze, or at least, she would have if she had control of her body. “Wait Asta.” She said. “Stop.”  
Asta blinked. “What?”  
“I,” She moaned as Asta hit a particularly deep spot. “I don’t want this. My body won’t stop, but I don’t want this.”  
Asta was confused. “Uh…” He tried to stop. “I can’t.”  
Noelle looked at him. “What?”  
“My body.” Asta began to painc. “It won’t stop. Liebe!”  
“Don’t look at me. I only have control of your right arm, and I’ve returned it to you.”  
“Who’s Liebe?” Noelle asked.  
“Nevermind.” Asta said. “My body won’t stop too.”  
Before Noelle could say anything, she and Asta stopped moving.  
Her body got off of him and she whimpered as his dick left her snatch. She stepped back from her shocked squadmate. They looked each other in the eye, prompting them both to look away.  
At least it was over- Her thoughts were interrupted as her body climbed onto Asta’s bed. She buried her face in his pillow and stuck her ass out in the air.  
“Noelle?” Asta asked.  
“I don’t know what’s happening.” She whimpered. “My body is moving on its own. It’s like I’m…” Noelle looked at her pitch-black arm. “I’m cursed.” She realized.  
Her revelation was punctuated by Asta sticking his dick back inside her, sending shockwaves through her mind.  
“This isn’t me.” He said, though his words didn’t reach the girl’s mind, which was struggling to reconcile the fact that his was definitely a curse with the amazing feeling of the cock inside her hitting just the right spot every time. She tried to speak, but a thrust kept her from properly controlling her tongue. All she could do was moan in pleasure and hope for more. It felt like a knot inside her was being pulled at and sooner or later, it would come undone.  
Asta wasn’t doing much better. Noelle’s snug cunt massaged his dick in every way, and this position gave him leverage to reach even deeper. The sound of his hips hitting hers and her moans of pleasure egged him on as he continued to fuck the royal mage beneath him. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.  
“Noelle, I’m going to cum.”  
That one word snapped Noelle out of her trance. Cum. Inside her. He was going to plant his seed deep inside her.  
She thought back to what Vanica has said. She’d seemed so interested in the fact that Acier Silva was her mother.  
That bitch was trying to make Noelle a mother.  
The thought of Asta’s sperm hitting her eggs however, was too much for the water mage to bare.  
“Not inside!” Noelle screamed as her orgasm hit.  
Asta heard, but he was in no position to stop. Noelles’s vagina had gotten even tighter and was holding him in place as his own orgasm approached.  
Liebe, who’d done his best to tune out his host’s mating picked up at the panic in the girl’s voice. And he also picked up on the fact his host couldn’t stop.  
With a shove of his and Asta’s right arm, he pushed Asta out of the girl.  
Asta almost fell over as his devil possessed arm pushed, sending Noelle flat onto the bed and moving him back. He didn’t have much time to contemplate this however as he immediately came allover Noelle’s back.  
And suddenly control was returned as he fell down next to the princess who was still.  
“Noelle?” He yelled as he got off her. “I have control back.” He said.  
“For how long?” Noelle asked as she glanced balefully at her arm.  
No sooner had she thought this than she got up and began climbing Asta.  
“Asta.” She said seriously. “I don’t think this curse will stop until I’m pregnant.”  
Asta blinked. Then he raised his hand to his grimoire. The demon-destroyer sword flew out of it and landed in his hand. He placed the blade lightly on Noelle’s shoulder.  
Suddenly, she regained control.  
“It’s okay.” Asta said with a confident simle. “We'll get through this together.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Noelle woke up, blinking the at the sunlight in her eyes, she paused because something felt off. And it wasn’t just the cold and incredibly heavy metal on her bare arm, or the very muscular arm wrapped around her. It wasn’t the fact that she felt very sticky. It was the fact that her legs felt oddly sore and she felt… full for lack of a better word.  
Like a bomb, the events of the previous night dawned on her. The curse, her walking into Asta’s room…  
She froze, realizing whose arm was around her. Who was inside her.  
After Asta had touched her with his sword, they had been relaxed. Unfortunately it wasn’t quite that simple. If it had been Lolopechka’s curse would have already been lifted. While they had managed to squash their lack of control, she and Asta had immediately collapsed from exhaustion.  
Twenty-four hours ago, she’d been a pristine maiden royal. Now, she was lying in her crush’s bed, his dick pulsing inside her, waiting for him to wake up.  
She realized she wouldn’t have to wait long as Asta began moving inside her causing her to moan in pleasure.  
Asta groaned in pleasure as he felt a warm pressure on his dick and began moving his hips which made it feel even better.  
“Asta.” Noelle moaned.  
Asta stopped, remembering what had happened last night. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into pink eyes and a blushing face.  
“You okay Noelle?” He asked, concerned for her well-being. She had seemed so shaken yesterday.  
“Y-yeah.” She said shyly. The conversation felt really awkward as she could feel him pulsing inside her. A small part of her hoped he started moving again.  
“So…” Asta said, unsure of what to say. “Are we going to tell everyone else? About the curse?”  
Noelle’s eyes widened. She couldn’t stand the idea of telling anyone what had happened. Would they laugh? Pity her? Make fun of her?  
No. The Black Bulls wouldn’t make fun of her… not about the curse. Definitely about her walking right into Asta’s room to have his babies.  
“I need a bath.” She decided as she began crawling out from under his sword. She was covered in sweat and still wearing yesterday’s outfit.  
Asta blinked. “Uh, Noelle, I don’t think that that’s a good…”  
Asta’s warning came too late as Noelle got out from under his sword before freezing.  
“Noelle?” Asta asked.  
Noelle’s body turned to look at him terror evident in her eyes. She took one look at the demon-destroyer sword and turned around before walking out the door.  
“Noelle!” Asta grabbed the sword and ran out of the room after her, pulling his pants up.  
Noelle mechanically walked up to the room next to Asta’s and reached for the door. Asta grabbed her hands.  
“That’s Magna’s room.” Asta said confused.  
Noelle stared at the hand holding hers before her other one moved against her wishes, grabbing the handle with her other hand.  
Asta put the demon destroyer sword between his teeth and grabbed her other hand. The two struggled against the door as Noelle’s body tried to get into the room.  
“Luck,” Magna’s voice came from the inside the room. He sounded pissed. “I swear if that’s you trying to overheat my doorknob again…”  
The commoner threw the door open to see that the hallway was completely clear. “That’s odd.” He said, suspicious of the lack of electrocution. He looked at the other side of the door and found it completely clear of anything to worry about. “That’s what I thought,” he said before closing the door.  
Inside the nearby bathroom, Asta and Noelle panted from fear.  
“That was close…” Asta said. “You’ve gotten stronger Noelle. Noelle?”  
“I was going to walk into his room…” Noelle said, trying to comprehend her actions. “Any man will do. This curse has turned me into a common whore who’ll throw herself at anyone.”  
Asta looked at the princess. “What, you’re… you’re not that.”  
However, the water mage was too busy hyperventilating to hear him. He looked around for help before remembering that they were in the middle of the bathroom, his sword pressed up against her leg. He needed to comfort her.  
“Look, I’m… I’m sorry.”  
That made hers stop and look at him. “What?” She was confused. Why was he was apologizing?  
“I’m sorry you had to lose your virginity to me. It must have been very important, and you must have been saving it for someone special, just to lose it to me of all people. But that doesn’t make you a whore. It’s the curse.” Asta didn’t mention his own frustration with losing his virginity just like that. She didn’t need to feel guilty on top of everything.  
Noelle stared at the magicless mage. Then she took a step forward and kissed him.  
The kiss was deep and short before Asta pulled away, making sure that his sword was still on her. “What?” He asked.  
“That wasn’t the curse Bakasta.” Noelle said. “I like you.” She emphasized the word ‘you.’ “The someone special is you. I just… don’t want to do it with someone else.”  
Asta stared at her, in such shock that he lowered his sword arm.  
Noelle’s body turned around and began walking to the door. “Asta drop the sword.” She said, panicking in fear of walking back out.  
Asta did as he was told and the effect was instantaneous as Noelle spun around, practically jumped on him, pushing him down onto the toilet seat. She grabbed his slightly erect cock and stuck its head in her mouth like it was a lollipop before shaking her head.  
Asta was rock hard instantly.  
Noelle’s began to get up before Asta’s right arm moved on its own and held her head down, forcing her mouth back to her dick.  
“Thanks.” Asta said.  
“I really didn’t think I would be helping you have sex.” Liebe said. “What if Lichita could see us now?”   
“Who?”  
“Pay attention to the girl.”   
Noelle ignored Asta’s one-sided conversation in favor of the object in her mouth. While she still couldn’t stop her body, with Asta’s powerful hand keeping it in place, it had no choice but to concede a little and continue fellating him which she found herself enjoying.  
Her head bobbed up and down on the dick, feeling it fill her throat, savoring the taste of Asta as her tongue ran up and down the length of his member. In the back of her mind she wondered what had happened to her gag-reflex. Meanwhile, both of her hands rubbed her vagina, pumping their fingers in and out of the folds furiously.  
Asta on the other hand was on cloud 9 as the royal gave him a sloppy but thorough blowjob. Her mouth engulphed his length over and over causing him to moan in pleasure especially when her tongue hit the sweet spot at the tip.   
Noelle tapped his leg causing him to loosen his hold on her as she removed the organ from her mouth causing it to flop onto her face as she took deep breaths.  
“Wow,” Noelle said between pants. “I can’t believe this thing was inside me and is going inside me again later. Push me back down.”  
With those exciting words, Asta’s demonic arm pushed her back onto his dick which she began sucking in earnest like a vacuum, sending waves of pleasure through Asta’s body. His own hips began jerking forward in answer to her ministrations.   
“Noelle, I’m close.” Asta said before looking down.  
Noelle’s pink eyes were staring up at him, while her face, red from exertion and arousal went up and down on his dick. The sight was too much and Asta came immediately, shooting ropes of cum into Noelle’s mouth and down her throat.  
Noelle drank all his spunk eagerly, gulping it down like she’d missed dinner and breakfast… which she had.  
The power of the curse receded and Asta’s arm released her.  
The two stayed still for a second basking in the pleasure before Noelle glanced at the shower.  
“I wonder if the curse affected refractory period.” She said.  
“A what?”  
“The amount of time before you can orgasm again.” Noelle explained, annoyed that she had to be the one to explain it to him.  
Asta blinked. “Why do you ask?”  
Noelle got up, glad to have regained some control of her body. “Because I don’t think I can carry your sword into the shower and I’m hoping to clean myself up.”  
“Oh,” Asta said. “Well, how long do you think you have?”  
Noelle began taking off the dress she’d been wearing since yesterday. “Shouldn’t be less than 20 minutes. We should be able to both clean up and head out by then.”

////

Two minutes later, as Asta pressed her against the wall and pounded her cunt like it owed him money, Noelle wondered if she should just let him put a baby in her and be done with it.  
As the warm water cascaded on them from the shower head, Noelle moaned as Asta pulled her from the wall and faced her towards the water as he massaged her front with his soap covered hands.  
As soon as he’d began taking off his clothes and realized he was climbing into the shower with her, the boys had grabbed a bar of soap. He’d immediately dropped it and grabbed another one.  
Now he was cleaning her body as erotically as possible while he fucked her from behind.  
“Oh,” Noelle moaned as he brushed over her nipples. Her own hands were moving quickly, rubbing her body and face with the soap being smeared allover her as the shower washed her down.  
Once she was satisfied, she glanced back at him. “Can you lie down?”  
Without missing a beat or pulling out, Asta tilted and laid down on the bathtub so that Noelle was riding him reverse-cowgirl style.  
As she bounced wildly, she began rubbing Asta’s legs with a bar of soap he had dropped. She took a moment to appreciate how toned his legs were. Yeah he was absolutely ripped above the waist, but he clearly didn’t skip leg day and it showed.  
Asta grabbed her waist and began helping her bounce, though the soapy water made that notably difficult. Noelle moaned his name anyway.  
For a minute, the air was filled with nothing but rushing water, flesh slapping against flesh and moans of pleasure.  
Once she felt satisfied with the cleanliness of Asta’s legs, she spun around so that she was in a normal cowgirl position.  
Her breasts bounced wildly as she rubbed his mesmerizing chest with soap. She would have felt embarrassed at being so close to the chest she had fantasized about for months if she wasn’t so preoccupied with her vagina being reshaped by Asta’s dick.  
Noelle seized up as she felt a familiar sensation run through her body. “Oh, I’m Cummmm-” She trailed off into a squeal of pleasure.  
Asta’s arm then pushed her off before he came again, allover her chest.  
They both panted from exhaustion.  
“Well,” Noelle said as she picked at the sticky material on her breasts. “That was a tad counter-productive.”  
“Is there a point to washing up?” Asta asked, not feeling any cleaner than when they’d started.  
“Well we have to look at least somewhat presentable when we tell Gordon and Yami about this,” Noelle said. “I like you, but I’m too young to have your child.”  
Silence fell as the two sat in the shower feeling the water rush over them.  
Noelle got up and walked over to Asta and sat on his erect cock before she began bouncing. “We really should get out of here,” she said as his length went in and out of her, managing to surprise her with how deeply inside her it could reach.  
“We should.” Asta agreed as he leaned forward, his eyes squeezed in pleasure.  
Noelle kept bouncing and Asta grabbed he her hips and began lifting her up and slamming her back down forcefully causing Noelle to moan.  
“One more round?” She asked seeing stars.  
“One more round.” Asta said before he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking while he massaged the other with his hand. His hips began to bounce along with Noelle pushing the two closer to their climaxes.  
“Oh Asta. Right there, right there” Noelle moaned as he plowed in and out of her fold, his dick stretching her out just right. “More. Fuck me harder!” She screamed.  
Asta took her encouragement and ran with it, his thrusting intensifying as he pounded away brutally.  
Noelle moaned loudly as it felt like there was lightning inside her, sending electric bolts through her spine and into the rest of her body. Her legs wrapped around his torso to keep from spasming too much. She came before she knew it, her walls clenching around Asta’s member.  
Asta then pushed her back so that he was lying on top of her and began thrusting wildly, his own orgasm extremely close. He began thrusting in and out of her with long and deep strokes, making her moans lower in tone and longer, though Noelle’s legs around him kept him from pulling back too much. He slowly picked up the pace before he gave Noelle a deep kiss. As he felt his own mounting orgasm come on, his demonic arm moved, pushing off the shower floor and, with a pull, thrusting him forward so that he was straddling Noelle’s chest.  
Asta situated his cock between Noelle’s ample breasts and began pumping away, using his hands to keep them close together. He was surprised at how much control he now had, even in his non-demonic arm.  
Noelle moaned at the unexpected pleasure of having her breasts fucked at her nipples rubbed together and she felt Asta’s cock rub against them like the world’s most bizarre massage.  
“I’m cumming.” Asta announced.  
Noelle looked down and saw the tip of his cock right in front of her as it slid in and out of the valley of her bosom. She instinctively opened her mouth right in time for the first rope of cum to fly right in and hit her in the teeth.  
The second overshot and nailed her between the eyes and the third hit her lips before the final one nailed her in the mouth again.  
The two lovers stopped to catch their breath, Asta rolling off of Noelle. Or trying to as they were still in the tub.  
They probably would have stayed there if Noelle wasn’t well aware of the fact that this was a never-ending cycle she was learning to enjoy way too much. Plus the shower was getting irritating on her skin She swallowed the contents of her mouth before looking at Asta.  
“Rinse off quickly,” she said as her hand found a bar of soap and she began scrubbing her chest. “Go get the sword.”  
A minute later, the two were out of the bath, Asta holding his sword against Noelle’s arm.  
“Now what?” he asked.  
Noelle looked down at their filthy discarded clothes. “We need new clothes.”  
Asta blinked before he began walking to the door. Noelle followed to keep connected to the sword.  
Asta put his ears against the door. “Sounds like the coast is clear.” He said. If they could just make it to his room.  
He slowly opened the door.  
Vanessa looked at the two lovebirds, thoroughly amused. Then she realized that they were both naked and looked away.  
“Uh… Hi?” Asta asked.  
Noelle walked closer and smacked the back of his head.  
“Hi?” Vanessa asked. “Is that the thanks I get for using Rouge to make everyone who passed this door ignore to the sounds of Noelle begging for more?”  
Noelle was pretty sure her blush was hot enough to make the water on her body evaporate.  
“Actually,” Asta said. “We need your help?”  
“What, you need advice?” She asked, sounding way too amused for Noelle’s comfort.  
“Remember my curse.” Noelle asked.  
Vanessa blinked. The she stared at the two of them, their state of undress long forgotten. “No way.”  
“Can you just…go to our rooms and get out clothes?” Noelle asked feeling self-conscious about being looked atm which was odd because she and Vanessa had already seen each other in a shared bath. “It’s a really long story.”  
“Fortunately, I love stories.” Vanessa said.


	3. Chapter 3

Noelle stared at the ground to avoid everyone’s eyes, her face bright red with embarrassment.  
Asta readjusted his grip on his sword to keep from putting too much weight on Noelle’s shoulder. Then he looked back at the Black Bulls. “So, any ideas?”  
The rest of the squad simply stared at the two in shock, finally understanding why Noelle had yelled for all of the men to stand at the far side of the room.  
“Well,” Gordon whispered, “That’s quite the predicament you’ve found yourself in.”  
“Why don’t you just get pregnant?” Luck asked, not getting what the problem was.  
“Luck!” Finral yelled, looking scandalized. “She can’t just have a baby because a crazy demon lady cursed her and thinks it’ll be more exciting to fight her that way.”  
Luck blinked, thinking of what had been said. “I’ve never fought a mother before.” He said.  
“And, he’ll be no help.” Magna said pushing the lightning mage down. “Anyone else have any other ideas?”  
“Defeat Vanica.” Zora said flippantly.  
Noelle looked up. “What?”  
“The curses will wear off when she’s beaten right?” Zora asked. “So someone needs to beat her.”  
“But my magic didn’t stop her at partial power.” Secre said, glaring at the ground. “If only I had been stronger.”  
“No, Secre, it’s not your fault.” Noelle said.  
Secre didn’t answer.  
“Come on guys.” Asta said. “We just have to take that Vanica chick down right? So who’ll fight her?”  
“I want to do it.” Noelle said.  
“Can you even use magic like that?” Zora asked glancing at the sword on Noelle’s shoulder.  
Noelle blinked. “No.” She admitted.  
Gauche thought about it. “Asta needs to be part of the infiltration force. And we really can’t afford to have him leave behind a sword. A sword you can’t even lift.”  
“So what?” Noelle asked. “Is getting pregnant my only option?”  
“What?” Mimosa yelled.  
Everyone turned to the door where the plant mage was standing, looking shocked. Nacht was standing beside her looking unentertained.  
It was at that moment that they realized that there was supposed to be a meeting for preparing for the invasion.  
“I’m sorry.” Nacht said. “Why are we discussing one of our most powerful mages doing something like that at the cusp of an invasion?” He had that dark look in his eyes.  
This could not get worse, Noelle thought.  
The door was blasted off its hinges revealing a furious Nozel.  
I was wrong, Noelle realized, cursing her brother’s propensity for being early.

////

Nozel glared at the commoner who had taken his sister’s innocence.  
“It wasn’t his fault.” Noelle said trying to ease the tension.  
“Well I need to blame someone.” Nozel said plainly.  
“We do have someone to blame.” Asta said simply. “Vanica.”  
Nozel stared at the boy, unable to deny his statement, but not wanting to let up his glower. He sighed before leaning back on the bed he was sitting on. He looked around for something to distract him. “So… this is your room?” He asked as conversationally as he could.  
Noelle nodded.  
“It’s small.”  
“It’s fine.” Noelle interjected. “And I really can’t deal with you judging me right now.”  
Nozel blinked. “Sorry.” He said guiltily. “I shouldn’t be piling on you.”  
Noelle glared at him before glancing at Asta.  
“Both of you.” Nozel amended.  
“And don’t you have something else to say?”  
Nozel raised an eyebrow.  
Noelle gestured to the sword resting against her shoulder.  
“Oh.” He realized. He stood up from Noelle’s bed and dusted himself off. Then he looked the commoner, Asta, he mentally amended, in the eye. “Thank you for helping my sister in her time of need.”  
Asta smiled and scratched the back of his head. “Well, it was the least that I could do. I mean, what are friends for.”  
“With that said,” Nozel turned back to Noelle. “You can hopefully understand why I’m not amused by the prospect of you getting pregnant.”  
Noelle bit her lip. She wanted to argue, almost reflexively, but she didn’t want to get pregnant if she could help it either, especially as part of a curse.  
“I-I kind of have to.” She said, picturing Lolopechka’s unconscious form. “Asta and I are too strong to just be left here.”  
“From what I can tell,” a voice said. “Getting pregnant is her only option.”  
The three turned to the door where Nacht was leaning against the frame. “We’re taking Asta for this mission.” He said leaving no room for disagreement. “He’s the one with the anti-magic. He’s the one who can touch the sword and anyone else who can lift it is coming with us. And he’s the only one who can avoid impregnating her. She won’t last thirty minutes alone.”  
Nozel wanted to argue, but he was more than aware of the fact that the Black Bulls’ vice-captain was saying the truth. He racked his brain for a solution. Then he realized that there really wasn’t one.  
“We could find her a partner.” He said, defeat in his voice. “A royal or noble we can trust. Leave her with him.”  
“I’m coming on this mission.” Noelle said, steel in her voice. “I’ll just get pregnant before that.”  
Nozel glared at his sister. “I advise against that.”  
“Good thing you’re not my Captain.” She looked at Nacht who seemed amused by the turn of events. “I’m coming on this mission.”  
The shadow mage smirked. “Sure.”  
Nozel looked even more defeated. “Fine. I suppose we’ll find her a partner…”  
“I’ve found one.” Noelle said.  
Nozel blinked and looked at her. Then he looked at Asta who looked confused at this turn of events. “Him?”  
“Yes him.” Noelle said. “I mean…” she looked at Asta. “If he’ll have me.”  
It dawned on Asta that he was now the center of attention. “What?”  
“Noelle,” Nozel said pleadingly.  
“You haven’t been interested in what I did for years,” Noelle said harshly. “I see no reason why you should be involved in this choice.”  
Both Silva’s glared at each other.  
Nozel broke first. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He turned and left the room.  
Nacht gave both younger mages a cryptic look before following, closing the door behind him.  
“What?” Asta asked.  
Noelle hugged the dumb mage. “Bakasta.” She said.  
Asta hugged back, pressing the sword against her back. “It’s okay.” He said.  
“Asta.” Noelle said softly. “Will you do it? Will you help me with this?”  
While not the smartest knife in the drawer, Asta understood he request. “I… I don’t know.”  
Noelle’s eyes snapped open, but she didn’t move.  
“I… I don’t know how I feel about you exactly.” Asta admitted. “And I can’t just get you pregnant if I’m going to leave you later.”  
Noelle smiled. “I don’t mind.” She said. “I’d rather be pregnant with your child than some random royal my brother picks for me. He means well, but he doesn’t know me. After that, you can take all the time you need to make your decision. I’ll respect your choice no matter what you say. And I trust you.”  
Asta didn’t know what to say to that.  
“How about you drop the sword.” Noelle said.  
“Actually,” Asta said. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“What do you mean?” Noelle asked, her heart dropping. Was he going to reject her? She steeled herself. She’d accept his choice if that was the case.  
“The sword removes magic and its effects. If you get pregnant from the curse, the sword will make the baby go away, even if it’s already been born.”  
Noelle’s breath seized at the idea of a wave of anti-magic making her child disappear.  
“You’d have to get pregnant without the magic.” Asta said.  
Noelle’s confidence took a big hit. She’d have to take control. She’d have to have sex with Asta without any magical assistance.  
“Noelle?” Asta asked concerned as the royal turned red. “You’re burning up.”  
“Can we practice?” She asked.  
“What?”  
“Drop the sword. Let’s just do it with the curse, one more time. I mean, if that’s okay with you.”  
Asta nodded and let go of the blade. Noelle was on him immediately, jumping wrapping her arms around his neck and her les around his waist. She bit into his neck while Asta grabbed her ass and kneaded in all the right ways.  
Noelle moaned into his neck before she licked his throat.  
Asta’s body reacted to this by throwing her onto the bed and unbuckling his pants. Noelle’s body slid her underwear off and raised her legs up, presenting her womanhood to Asta.  
Asta leaned forward and ran a finger up and down her clit surprising her and sending shivers through her body.  
“I just noticed,” Asta said. “The more we give in to this, the more control we have.”  
Noelle blinked. Then, out of curiosity, both to test Asta’s theory and to know what it was like, she reached forward, grabbed his head and shoved it against her pussy.  
The commoner did not need any instruction as he began licking her with slow sensual laps making spots appear in Noelle’s eyes. After several severe baby-making poundings, the feeling of Asta’s soft tongue brushing against her snatch was almost too much to bear as her legs wrapped around his head to try and pull him closer and she found herself on the edge of orgasm.  
Asta, curious as to what would happen next, stuck his tongue inside her.

////

“I have a question.”  
Nacht turned away from his observation of the new form the Yuno kid was talking about to the source of the questioning. It was that plant girl with the healing magic. “Yes?”  
She pointed at a protrusion in the Black Bulls building, one that was more obvious than the others, even without being completely covered in darkness. “What is that?”  
“Oh, that? I had Henry move the room where Asta and the Royal girl were making a baby and covered it in sound-proof shadows, so we don’t hear the screams of pleasure.”  
Next to him, the captain of the silver eagles collapsed.  
Mimosa’s own shock was superseded by the sight. “Did you do that on purpose?”  
Nacht smiled. “Maybe.”

////

Noelle screamed as she felt Asta tongue fuck her, her orgasm going up and around her body like a flow of ice followed by a bolt of lightning. Her legs now kicking out wildly.  
“Sword…” She moaned.  
“What?” Asta asked.  
“Get the sword!” She screamed. “I want you to put a baby in me right now!”  
Not wanting to get between the between the royal and what she wanted, Asta raised his arm and let his sword fly into his hand before placing it under her shoulder.  
Both of them stopped moving. Then Asta stuck his tongue back inside making Noelle squeal and cum again.  
Satisfied, he got up and picked her up off the bed before positioning her so that her feet were on the ground and her hands were on the bed, on top of the demon-destroyer sword. He aimed for her entrance and with a thrust, was inside her.  
“Ahh,” Noelle sighed as she looked back at Asta who began pounding her at a moderate pace, prioritizing filling her up with each thrust. “You.” Thrust. “Are.” Thrust. “So goo-” Another thrust cut off her sentence as Asta slammed right into her making her moan.  
Asta then quickened his pace, groaning at the feeling of Noelle around his member. “You’re so good too.” He echoed. He felt his cock bulge in a way that had become all too familiar to him, but instead of trying to pull out, he leaned in and hugged her from behind, his hips going into overdrive.  
“Yes! Yes!” Noelle screamed. “Yes!”  
Asta slammed into her a final time before he was pushed over the edge and he released himself inside the water mage who herself came from the feeling of being filled.  
The two stayed still, the only motion being their spasming hips.  
“That was great.” Asta said. Then he looked at Noelle. “Are you pregnant now?”  
Noelle resisted the urge to facepalm. “No, Bakasta. I am not.”  
“Oh… well, when will you be?”  
Instead of answering, Noelle turned around and laid back on the bed so that her elbows were on the sword raising her legs. “Well,” she said, trying to sound as seductive as she could, looking at the anti-magic mage through half-lidded eyes, “it’s not guaranteed that I’ll get pregnant from just one time.”  
Asta nodded before he positioned himself at her entrance. However, instead of penetrating her again, he leaned forward and kissed her. Noelle blinked at the sudden kiss, then moaned as Asta penetrated her, then gasped as he leaned back so that she was on her back, her legs pressed forward by the weight of his body, bending her at the waist and making her feet point up. He shifted his sword so that it was just under her shoulder.  
Wait, Noelle thought. Is this a mating press?  
Before she could question the new position, Asta’s hips began pumping, shoving his cock deep into her at an angle that she had never experienced before. She screamed into Asta’s mouth, because of course, he had decided that now was the best time to make out.  
Between the position, Asta’s lips and his superior strength holding her down, Noelle could only impotently kick out with her legs as she was dicked down. All that existed was the foreign tongue in her mouth and the man pounding her cunt like it owed him money.  
I could get addicted to this, Noelle thought in her haze of pleasure as she felt Asta fill her up and hit parts of her she hadn’t even realized could be reached.  
Asta for his part, was very much enjoying the way Noelle’s vagina seemed to be pulling at him while he kissed her. The wet sounds of his cock slamming into her hot body while she whimpered into his mouth was almost too much to bear.  
Then he felt her squeeze around him the way she did when she was about to orgasm, and he picked up the pace making her writhe under him. When her orgasm did come however, her kicking legs wrapped tightly around him, locking him in place, right on time as Asta came again, spewing his hot load into her cunt again.  
Noelle moaned, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as she felt her hungry womb get filled up. She wondered if either of them was going to stop orgasming and hoped that they wouldn’t.  
Unfortunately all good things must come to an end as they both relaxed.  
“I…” Noelle gasped. “I don’t think I’m pregnant yet.” She said, desperate for more.  
Asta nodded dumbly.

////

Noelle moaned as she was pressed against the wall, Asta’s cock pounding into her from behind, his arms holding her from underarm so that her feet weren’t touching the ground. The demon-destroyer was between her and the wall and the feeling of the cold metal against her bare breasts made her nipples tingle. She felt helpless, but more importantly, she felt Asta’s cock slam into her cunt wildly, before he came, filling her up again.

////

Asta looked up at the royal as she bounced on his cock like she was born to ride.  
“You like that cowboy?” Noelle asked, barely bothered by the sword against her ankle. Her focus was soley on the rod between her legs and if she could make the motion on it even faster.  
“Very.” Asta moaned as Noelle picked up the pace.  
She leaned back in ecstasy, stabilizing herself on his legs. Her breasts bounced in time with her ass, creating an echoing slap to go with the ones caused when the cock sheathed itself fully in her.  
Asta watched as her greedy cunt gobbled up his cock over and over, almost demanding he release its contents into it. He grabbed her waist and began lifting her and slamming her down, accelerating the process and making Noelle scream.  
After all, who was he to deny it what it wanted.

////

Asta kissed Noelle again as he laid on top of her, his cock buried deep inside her. He made no move to fuck her and simply kissed her tenderly.  
“Asta…” she groaned.  
“Yes?” Asta asked, enjoying the frustration on her face.  
“I want it.” She said.  
“You want what?” Asta asked innocently.  
“I want you to fuck me!” Noelle yelled. “I want you to fuck my slobbering cunt with your cock. I want it!”  
Asta kissed her again. “You didn’t say please.”  
Noelle screamed.

////

Asta pounded into Noelle doggy style while Noelle stared at the black blade her hands were on. “Fuck!” She yelled when Asta hit her G-spot with almost professional accuracy. Her arms almost gave out, but she stuck to her guns, keeping upright as her lovingly abused cunt accepted yet another load of sperm.

////

Noelle kissed Asta as she did her best to hold him down with her weight, while bouncing on his cock. She had wanted to try the Amazon mating press and it did not disappoint as she took control of the flow of the fuckfest. Needless to say, she’d gone straight to eleven and hit her orgasm immiditely from the odd pressure this created. The only downside was the sword against her leg felt even heavier than normal due to her position.  
She felt his dick twitch which sent shivers up her spine.  
“I’m cumming!” Asta announced as he filled her up again, triggering another orgasm from Noelle.

////

Noelle rubbed her cunt furiously as Asta, slammed into her, kneeling at a right angle from her body.  
Noelle laid down on the bed, aching for another release, looking up at the muscular stud that was doing this to her with wonder, the welcome feeling of his cock pounding her only making her more happy.  
Asta looked down at the royal beauty with a smile. His cock practically felt at home inside her, rushing for another release.  
He leaned forward for a deep kiss, grabbing her breasts as he did so and rubbing them. His hips were practically on autopilot as they fucked Noelle with vigor before it suddenly went stiff and he came inside her again.  
And then he stopped.  
Noelle froze as well, feeling the change before looking down at the point where they were connected.  
Asta pulled his now flaccid cock out of her.  
“Huh?” he said. “I guess my refactory period is back.”  
“Refractory.” Noelle corrected with an eye roll. Then she froze. She carefully got up, feeling a crick in her shoulder where the sword had been pressed into.  
She waited for her body to jump Asta again, but it made no move to.  
She looked at her arm. The mark was gone.  
She stared at her arm before bringing it down to touch her stomach above womb. “Well,” she said. “I guess we’re going to be parents.” She said conversationally.  
On the inside however, she was having a panic attack. Parents. She was pregnant. There was a life growing inside her. A life she had to take care of. What if she messed up? What if…  
Asta put his forehead against hers. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.” He stared into her eyes.  
Noelle smiled and leaned forward. “You’re going to be a great dad.” She said.  
“And you will be an awesome mom.”  
Noelle giggled.  
“So…” Asta said. “Will you marry me?”  
Noelle laughed. “Of course I will.”  
Asta smiled.  
And then they both collapsed back onto the bed, feeling like their bodies were on fire.  
“Everything hurts.” Asta said.  
“I don’t think humans were meant to have sex for…” Noelle paused. “How long has it been?”  
Asta snored beside her.  
Noelle smiled. “Bak-.” She was asleep before she finished.

////

Noelle glared at Vanica who simply clapped. “Congratulations.” She said. “Is it a boy or a girl?”  
“Too early to tell.” Noelle said as she summoned her Valkyrie dress.  
“Oh? And who’s the father? The curse should have activated the second ovulation began with no warning. Was it a homeless bum? Or some random noble?”  
Noelle prepared to launch herself. “Neither. It was the man I love.”  
Vanica blinked. “I suppose that’s an option too, I guess.” She said. Then she shook her head. “Well,” she said as her body began turning black, “that doesn’t matter anyway. I hope you put up as good a fight as your mother.”  
Both warriors stared at each other. Then they charged forward.

////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Unless I feel the desire to publish another chapter.  
> For those curious, it takes a day for the first division of the cell in an inseminated cell to occur.  
> Damn, my first finished multi-chapter fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. I’ll get around to making any corrections and edits to the whole thing later.  
> Please review and tell me your thoughts, and, if you like Naruto and comedy, check out my other story, Fanon-no Jutsu.  
> If you just want more lemons, and like Naruto and fight scenes, check out Love Eye.  
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Announcement

So it has come to my attention that some of you were less than satisfied with the abrupt ending of this story.  
Well, so was I, fortunately for you, so was I (this is what I get for putting a story that physically restrains two of the major characters in the middle of a major story arc). So I wrote a, not sequel exactly, but it’s an Asta X Noelle story with a lot of lemons, lots of emotions (because I clearly cannot help myself) and it starts from the beginning of the series, so I dk when it’ll end.  
If it’s not already on my channel under the name ‘Hunger’ it will be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. Good news and Bad news. Good news: I got a job. Bad news: My fanfic output is going to take a significant hit. Yes, even more than school starting dealt it. I felt it was only fair I gave you a warning instead of leaving you wondering whether or not I was dead.


End file.
